Advent Calendar:A Collection of Short Christmas Stories
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Collection of drabbles(kinda... All over 100 words) written for the Advent Calendar Challenge. Day 1. Always Together, Day 2. You Drive, Day 3. The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy, Day 4. Under the Mistletoe, Day 5. (##PLACEHOLDER being written##) Day 6. First Gift, Day 7. At The Burrow, Day 8. Mulled Wine,
1. Always Together

Only two more little doors to open on the Advent Calendar. Millicent Bulstrode wasn't excited for Christmas, after yesterday she didn't think she'd be excited about anything anytime soon.

Her father had purchased the calendar for her and every night when he tucked her in they would open a door together and share the treat inside. Last night when Millie was asleep someone from the Ministry had come to the house and taken him to Azkaban. Mummy tried to convince he'd be home in time for Christmas but Millicent could tell she didn't even believe her own words.

With a sad look Millicent opened the second to last door. Behind it another treat; she took a bite chewing slowly. Marshmallow creme, her fathers favorite. She ate half of it, leaving the other half on her nightstand as a lonely reminder of her fathers absense.

The next morning she woke earlier than she normally would. It was Christmas. She eyed the gifts on her bed trying to cheer herself up with prospect of gifts. It wasn't working. Millicent couldn't forget even for a single second that her father wasn't there. Ignoring the presents she angrily strode across the room to her Advent Calendar. She yanked the last door open with tears welling up in her eyes. There was no treat instead a small box and a tiny rolled up note sat in the final hole.

Her hands trembled as she opened the note and began to read through her blurry wet eyes.

**_Merry Christmas Millicent! I have a bad feeling I won't be there this Christmas, I'm very sorry my little dove. Believe it or not fathers make mistakes as well as children do. And just like when you get in trouble I have to serve a timeout. I hid this gift in the calendar to remind you that we're always together because we're family. I love you Millie, go easy on mum, this is hard on her too. I promise I'll never get in trouble again!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Dad_**

Tears were flowing steadily down Millie's face now. She picked the small nox and opened it; inside a locket with a button. When she pushed the button it opened up to reveal three pictures. Her mum, her father, and herself all grinned up at her. Her hands shook as she placed the silver chain around her neck. Now to see about those other presents...


	2. You Drive

"What is your problem Ron? You've been in a terrible mood since we arrived at my aunts... Is my family treating you badly?" Hermione Weasley asked her husband.

"No dear, it's not that. I've just... I've never been away from my family on Christmas. I mean at Hogwarts once or twice . But that was different. I'll try and act a bit happier. It's obvious this means a lot to you and it's important for the kids to know your family as well." answered Ron; much better at vocalising his emotions than he had been, yet still unable to process them.

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips then smiled brightly in his direction as her mother came up and dragged her off. Ron was left alone in the living room, he stared blankly at the television uninterested. He never did understand what muggles found so entertaining about those things.

"Hey.. Ron." Mr. Granger started awkwardly. "Do you want to drive to town with me? Jean wants one of those Eggnog Lattes from the coffeeshop."

"Yeah, why not. Let me say something to Hermione I'm supposed to be listening for the baby to wake up."

"No need, I told her when I was in the kitchen. Come on I've got the car warming up." Mr. Granger smiled at his son in law.

Ron laughed to himself,suspecting it was Hermione's idea that he take Ron with him. Knowing that Ron couldn't help but get excited when presented an opportunity to drive an automobile. As soon as they reached the car Mr. Granger tossed Ron his keys.

"You drive son."


	3. The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy

"Dun dun du du du duh duhduhduh duhduhduh duh duh duhduh dun dun duh toooooooooooootle loooooooooooopotlle loo"

"I haven't heard that song in years! How in Merlins name do you know the tune James?" Harry asked his oldest son incredulously.

"Um... I uh...I heard it from mum? What's it called anyway?" answered the young boy, clearly lying about how he heard the song.

"It's called The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. It's from an old muggle Christmas story called The Nutcracker Suite. Well it's more of a dance routine that tells a story. Have you heard of ballet?"

"Auntie Hermione has talked about it before, but I never really asked what it was. Is that what the song is, a ballet?" answered James, glad his father didn't notice his lie.

"Ballet is a form of art expressed through dance. I've always enjoyed The Nutcracker it should be playing in town all December. Maybe we'll go see it before Christmas... If you tell me the truth about how you learned it."

James looked down at his feet. He was obviously ashamed of telling a lie but he also seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

" I can't tell you dad, I promised grandmum." James frowned at his father before walking away.

Harry had no clue what that was all about. He supposed Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have the boy keeping any dark secrets. Still he didn't like being lied to by his own son. He decided to talk to Ginny about it later on. For now he was going into town to pick up a paper and find out when they could go watch The Nutcracker.


	4. Under the Mistletoe

Under the mistletoe, he stood alone reminiscing.

How time changed things. In fifth year he received his very first kiss, from a girl he thought he loved. Of course at fifteen he didn't really know what love was, but he believed in it nonetheless.

It was a wet kiss, unpleasantly wet... The girl was sobbing. Cedric... Even his fondest memories were tainted by Voldemort's evil doings.

All these years later he still dreamt of Cedric's death. Still woke in a cold sweat imagining there was something he could've done to change the outcome of that horrible night.

Enough of that train of thought, he told himself. Bringing up more pleasant memories.

He had married Ginny on Christmas Day and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife under a particularly lovely bunch of mistletoe. A few years later he was informed that he was to be a father under the same bunch of bunch of mistletoe.

Ginny was beautiful when she was pregnant, he smiled to himself. She was always beautiful, even in their advanced age he found her exquisitely perfect in every way. Looking up at the mistletoe lost in memories he didn't hear his wife slowly ambling towards him on her achy arthritic feet. He was slightly startled when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Smiling he leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife under the mistletoe.


	5. Chapter 5error to be replaced!

Luna Lovegood had all of her things packed and ready in her trunk, now she just had to wait for her father.

"Come on dad" Luna said aloud to the empty house. She hoped this wasn't a ploy.

Her father had been less then willing to allow her return to Hogwarts after all that happened last year. Her father had turned a bit... paranoid was a nice way to put it, since the passing of his wife. Having his daughter kidnapped and held hostage for weeks had driven over the ledge of sanity. He didn't seem to believe Voldemort was truly dead. No matter how many time she told her father she saw him fall. He keeled over and died like any other human. He wasn't even specially powerful he manipulated people with fear, that was all that made him powerful. Her father was convinced she was only safe with him. At long last she had convinced him she needed to complete her seventh year.

Well Ollivander had helped, she thought fondly of all the dinners and talks she had shared with him over the summer. The wand maker had become her very best friend and she cared for him deeply. He had been a major determining factor in her battle with her father. She had grown quite accustomed to spending time with Garrick and would miss him when she was at school. Luna smiled planning on coming home and spending Christmas with her father and Ollivander. She would have to thinking of what to make for them.

"Luna! Come on we'll be late." Her father called from the yard.

Pulling her trunk behind her she lazily walked out to where her father waited. With a dazzling smile she took his hand and together they apparated directing onto platform nine and three quarters. They arrived directly in the middle of a throng of students. All the students that had been slowly disappearing each year with the recurring dangers that presented themselves at Hogwarts were back. With most of the seventh years from last year returning the school would he packed to the brim with young magic.

" I love you dad!" Luna whispered kissing her fathers cheek.

"I'll write you often enough, I always do. Time will breeze by I'll be back for winter break before you know it!"l said Luna, reassuring her father. He looked rather nervous but accepted his daughter words.

"I love you plum, I'll miss having you around the house but I'm sure I'll make myself busy with The Quibbler." He still looked sad but at least he forced some happiness in his voice.

The trains horns began to sound followed by a sharp whistle. She shoved her trunk into the closest compartment and hugged her father again stepping I to the train just in time. She cast a featherlight charm on her trunk and lifted it over her head, she turned around to find herself in a compartment full of unknown faces, mostly first years. They goggled at her, she was wearing foot long purple flowers from her ears that didn't quite match the light blue skirt and white top she had on.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express children! I hope to see a few of you in Ravenclaw, I'm going to find my friends now. Keep an eye out for wrackspurts don't let them get in your ears! " she warned them, leaving them all confusedly looking at one another.

She passed through compartment after compartment greeting people she recognized keeping an eye for Ginny and Neville. Finally, in the very last compartment of the train she spotted Hermione Granger. Opening the door to the compartment she was greeted by all her friends, Harry and Ginny sat together as did Ron and Hermione, while Neville sat apart from the others. Luna smiled at each one as she took a seat next to Neville. She was at somewhat of a loss for words looking around at all of her friends. All the things they had each been through, they were completely different then the children that had started a defense club just a few short years ago.

Dumbledore was gone, Professor Snape was gone. Everything was going to be very different. All of them had changed and their school had changed. The bond they had all formed had changed as well. It strengthened and grew to something a bit more then friendship. All in all Luna thought, the battle was over and they had won.


	6. First Gift

Harry James Potter didn't consider himself to be a sentimental person. Over the years he had saved a few items; the knife Sirius had given him, the first picture his oldest son drew for him, the photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year, and the first Weasley Christmas sweater he ever received.

All of those items held special meaning for him. Some were sad, the knife was a reminded him of the relationship he could've had with Sirius. James first drawing made him a little sad too, the boys were all grown up and they would never be able to go back to those precious early years. The photo album was a little mixed. He was so happy when Hagrid had given it to him. However no matter how many times he looked at the faces of his family he still never knew them.

His first Weasley sweater was different. A tattered old thing now, the color faded to an ugly shade of green. It held a special place in his heart. It was the first real gift he had ever gotten. He still remembered his shock at waking to find gifts at the foot of his bed.

He had been so surprised to open that first parcel and find a hand knitted sweater. Before that he didn't know how it felt when someone cared about him. He'd always been a bother to his family, Dudley kept him from making any friends though the kids at school thought he was weird even before his cousin started terrorising anyone that spoke to him.

Mrs. Weasley didn't have to make him anything. She chose to, and effectively made him feel like part of family. Throughout the years she had done so much for him, became the best mother figure he could ask for and more.


	7. At The Burrow

"I've been working nights as an apprentice Auror, I can honestly say; Friday is my second favourite F-Word!" said Ron Weasley to his laughing father and Percy.

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Hermione interrupted," All the kids are here Ron! Lucy is just starting to talk she repeats everything."

"What - I didn't actually say it... " he replied with a grin.

"Yes but now they're bound to wonder."

Their quiet disagreement was cut short by a group of children running through the kichen. There were too many to count. Most were orange haired but there was black, blonde, and even blue in the bunch. As they approached the group of adults in the kitchen they all began to speak loudly at the same time. Hermione managed to decipher the babble; Grandmother Weasley told them to ask for permission before they all went out to play in the snow.

Once they had their collective okays they stampeded out as quickly as they had arrived. The kitchen was too quiet now. After a few moments George broke the silence.

"Butterbeer's all around. I've brought a bottle of Ogden's as well if any is inclined to join me in some holiday drinking." he winked passing butterbeer's to all before taking a mighty swig of whiskey mad passing that around as well.

Everyone began talking animatedly as the alcohol lowered their inhibitions. All family gatherings are stressful but they were always happy to take the time to spend a few days all together at The Burrow.


	8. Mulled Wine

Garrick Ollivander literally ran out of his shop at closing time straight into the shop next door. He was due at the newly fixed Lovegood home in an hour for Christmas Eve supper and he had no gift to give Luna or her father.

He smiled at the tubby witch behind the counter. She looked nice enough, he supposed he'd have to ask her for advice. A few weeks ago he had ordered some books that he knew Luna would enjoy but they hadn't arrived on time. This was the only shop still open and he wasn't even quite sure what they sold.

"Good evening Madame, would it be awfully rude to ask for a bit of advice? I'm in a tight spot... I need a good present suggestion for a special young lady." he asked politely.

"I would love to help you out sir. Tell me a little about this girl."

"Well, she likes to read and draw. A very creative creature Luna. She spends hours daydreaming and I think she writes as well, though I'm not sure what she writes."

"Give her a muse, we have interesting assortment of scented candles on Isle four. Go have a look see, I know you'll find one you think she'll enjoy." the shopkeeper said smiling brightly at him, pointing down the correct isle.

Tipping his hat in thanks Garrick walked down the sickly sweet smelling candle section. Them first one he picked up was labeled 'Evergreen' it sounded alright so he opened it to smell it. It was horrible, it smelled like some odd type of cleaning product. Replacing the lid he picked up the next. 'Cinnamon Apple' again he found himself closing the lids as quickly as he could. Another candle that stank horribly.

After having similar experiences with 'Pumpkin Spice', 'Rose Garden' and seven other scents he began to lose hope. These candles smelled dreadful, and the titles were completely inacurate. Deciding to go against what the candles said he picked up one he had been purposely avoiding.

Mulled wine, the title gave him the impression it would smell bitter but with the same overly sweet fumes all the other candles. He was surprised by the fact he wasn't immediately overcome by the scent when the lid came off. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was a soft smell, yet deep and rich like old wood.

Luna would definitely enjoy it while she was reading. Ollivander was momentarily overjoyed, he almost walked straight to pay and leave. Before he reached the counter he remembered he didn't have anything for Xenophilius either. He didn't know Xenophilis well enough to get him anything too personal but he had to find something. He dove into the closest isle and picked up the first thing he saw.

It was a tube of Magic Adhesive.. Far from personal but it would have to do, he was already running late.


End file.
